7 s i n s
by R a i d e n.XIII
Summary: "I think it ought to be the eighth sin." Maria put her hand underneath her chin and cracked a smile. "No, wait – I think you should be the eighth sin." – Takuma x Maria 7 sins drabbles. Drabble 2: Envy.
1. Pride

**Pride**

Takuma hadn't seen that look in her eyes for quite a while – a mixture of both pride and happiness, sparkling in her purple-hued eyes. A small smile tugged on his lips as he watched the girl twirl around, her dress elegantly swaying with the flows of her body. Seeing her like this made him glad that he had urged her to go shopping with Rima.

Hesitantly, he raised his hand, waving at her, hoping the silver-haired female would come over.

"Ah, Ichijo-kun," said Maria happily upon noticing the handsome blond boy. She crossed the bridge, jumping up into the air a couple of times as she waved back at him. Takuma tilted his head to the side, wondering how she could do such things – while wearing platform shoes –without harming herself. The girl thought nothing of it; she sprinted the last few meters and threw her arms around his waist. "Thank you for making me go shopping, I love my new dress."

"Why are you thanking me?" Takuma chuckled and tucked a lock of her smooth, silky hair behind her ear. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Maria gently touched her own lips with her fingertips, looking up at the boy, her eyes shining with innocence. "I kind of feel proud… I went shopping with Rima-chan, even though I barely know her."

Takuma hummed, tapping his chin with his index finger as he looked at her with a thoughtful expression. "Do you know that pride is one of the seven sins? So you're actually sinning right now," he declared in a teasing tone, flinching when she narrowed her eyes and shot a glare at him. He tried to laugh it off, but sounded rather nervous. Maria wasn't one to glare quickly.

"That's cruel, Ichijo-kun. You can be such a bully," said the young vampire, her voice having a slight whining tone to it.

"Really now?" he chuckled, carefully putting his hand underneath her chin, gently raising it. "I suppose that might be true… I am a bit of a sadist…" Whispering these words, he slowly leant in closer.

"S-sadist…?" she muttered in a tone as soft as his, feeling her heartbeat speed up gradually.

"Maria-chan, do you like kisses…?"

"U-um… yes…" If she hadn't been so nervous, she would have wondered if he was merely joking.

"I'll prepare one for you sometime, then," Takuma replied in his upbeat voice a few seconds after, breaking the awkward silence. He slowly began to pull away from the flustered female's face, which had turned red in embarrassment.

"…Ichijo-kun, were you talking about the fish?" Maria questioned in a slightly irritated voice. She couldn't help but feel annoyed at his behavior right now.

"Well, yes. Why? Did you think I was talking about the lips-to-lips action?" The blond male grinned, enjoying the way she responded to his teasing as she always did.

"…I hate you, Ichijo-kun." The girl's lips jutted out into a childish pout as she folded her arms in front of her chest, shooting daggers at him with her eyes yet again. "How can you even deny being a bully? And in such a serious voice as well?"

"I'm just that good." Takuma's grin only grew wider. Maria, in response, rolled her eyes and sighed softly.

"Now look who's sinning."

* * *

I couldn't help myself, I loved how Takuma was such a bully in VK DS that it influenced me while writing this. xD And I still wonder why I like this pairing... *thinks* Meh, I'll figure it out.

You can suggest which one of the 7 sins I should write next. 8D Doesn't mean it'll happen since my brain works in weird ways, but you can try to get through to me. XD After I've finished these, I'll try to write about the 7 virtues, but don't expect them all to be really connected to the sins and virtues themselves... Just sayin'.

Last but not least, tell me your opinion. Whether it was bad or good or you were just surprised that someone would actually write about these two. xD Let me know, I value your opinion. 8D

Oh and (this really is the last thing, I'm rambling again D8) I'll put the rest of the sins here, in case you don't know them.

Lust, greed, gluttony, envy, wrath or sloth.

8D Go nuts. XD


	2. Envy

– Envy –

They were together all the time; in class, in the lounge, in the city – everywhere. Maria always watched them with envy, wondering why she couldn't be included in their little group. If it wasn't for Ichiru, she'd be all alone.

He began to laugh, that happy, adorable laugh. Her brows came together in a frown; what was he laughing about? And why couldn't she make him laugh the way they could? Maria lightly shook her head; for all she knew, he could be laughing about himself. He could be the biggest doofus around, after all.

The school bell rang; class was over. She'd probably have to amuse herself again. It wasn't like Takuma would suddenly want her to be around with his friends nearby. Maria was so envious of them. They could be with him all day long; whilst she just had to be content with a few stolen seconds, if they were to meet in the hallway. The chance of that happening was extremely small, and she knew it.

Heaving a sigh, Maria picked up her books and left the classroom, Takuma's chuckles left far behind.

The hallway was dark and empty. Her footsteps echoed throughout the entire building. She stopped just so the sounds wouldn't occur anymore, even if only for a minute or two. Maria sat on the windowsill and casted a glance outside; the moon was up and shining ever so eerily. With her index finger she touched the glass, almost wishing to jump right through it and just run away. Run until she couldn't run any longer. But she didn't, and she knew exactly why.

"Maria?"

His voice stopped her.

"Maria-chan, what are you doing here all by yourself?"

His footsteps came closer, and then came to a halt. She felt the back of his hand brush over her cheek, a shiver running down her spine because of it.

"Shouldn't you be with your friends, Ichijo-kun?" whispered the girl in response, determined not to look away from the glass. "You're never apart, after all. I wonder what it's like to be allowed to talk to you all day, laugh with you all day, spend time with you all day. Why can't I do that?"

Takuma's eyebrows came together in a frown as he got seated next to her. "What are you talking about? It's not like you aren't allowed to be with me, Maria. You never come and talk to me. If you did, we wouldn't tell you off, you know."

Maria sighed again and finally looked away from the window. "I'm envious of them."

"Why?"

"They're your best friends and I'm… practically no one of importance. You're the one that has to keep an eye on me, make sure I stay out of trouble and such things, but I'm not good enough to talk to you when I want to."

The blond began to laugh. Maria didn't know why, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know either, but he laughed. Takuma finished a few seconds later with a grin on his face – one of utter mischief.

"Women; you're so dramatic."

The girl shot him a slight glare and got up from the windowsill, straightening out her skirt just so she didn't have to look at him.

"You're such a silly girl, Maria. You do realize you were sinning, don't you?" His grin only grew.

"…Oh… envy… yes, envy is a sin… but so is being a bully."

"Aw, come on. You do know I was only teasing you, right?" Takuma's grin disappeared and a frown took its place. "And I'm a prankster, not a bully. Is it that bad?"

"I think it ought to be the eighth sin." Maria put her hand underneath her chin and cracked a smile. "No, wait – I think _you_ should be the eighth sin."

"Ha, I see." His carefree, happy smile returned to his face. "Well, I wouldn't mind being the eighth sin. However…"

"Yes?" questioned Maria as she tilted her head to the side ever so slightly, her mind busily trying to decipher his thoughts.

"You have to become my ninth sin."

* * *

A/N: Derp, I don't know why, but I love this. It suddenly popped into my head JUST before I have to go back to school for my social studies class... =_= Not very good motivation, but I think it came out rather well.


End file.
